She's Ugly, Isn't She?
by bluemione19
Summary: Draco hates Hermione Granger. She's ugly, isn't she? Isn't she? Change is coming for Draco - soon he may find himself with some new opinions. Draco's POV. Based off of Shakespeare's Sonnet 130. Drabble-esque.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This encounter takes place in Draco's and consequently Hermione's fifth year. I refer to Hermione as Granger because that is how Draco thinks of her. This is his story after all... Mostly anyway. : ) I came up with this idea during my writer's block phase for 'Thrust Together' - which, by the way, is over so I will start writing again soon for those who care.**

**For the rest, I hope you enjoy this! It is inspired and loosely based off of Shakespeare's Sonnet 130. Youtube Alan Rickman reading it. Seriously.**

**Now R & R! *hopeful look***

Disclaimer: All HP belongs to Rowling. The quote is solid Shakespeare. (glumly) That means, these lovely characters aren't mine.

Chapter 1

"Oi, mudblood!" Draco yelled from across the quidditch pitch toward a figure who appeared to be quickly walking away from Hogwarts. The girl he was addressing – one Hermione Granger – turned around and looked at him, angry.

"Sod off, ferret!"

"I would," he paused to smirk. "But I see an opportunity. A friendless mudblood. Oh, wait! I discounted the rats that must be nesting in your hair, if it can even be called hair."

"I have friends. Would you like to meet the one I am traveling with?" Draco raised an eyebrow with an amused air. In that moment, she drew her wand. "Meet… Stacy!"

"Stacy? That was the best you could do?"

"You call Ron 'Weasel.' At least mine is better than that!" She was miffed.

"No, it isn't. Weasel is a play on his last name Weasley. Even you have to note the remarkable similarities in spelling."

"No, I don't because, I don't know if you've noticed, but I am the one holding the wand here."

"I could say 'Touché' but a) I don't compliment mudbloods and b) you aren't the only one with a wand." Draco drew his wand so quickly that he saw Granger take an involuntary step back. "Mine's name is Bobby," Draco added insult to injury, just to rub salt in her wounds.

"You little… Argh!"

"How eloquent, Granger. Just for that… Expelliarmus!" Granger's wand flew into his hand before she could counter him. "Now who is at who's mercy. Hmm?"

"Wow." Granger was stunned into speaking without further thought.

"You see, normally people don't say that to me – unless they're in bed with me. Is that what you want?" Draco stalked over to the frozen girl, still holding her at wandpoint.

"N-n-n-o," she stuttered, taken by surprise into a direction she really did not want to go in. She walked backwards from Draco, not knowing he was manipulating her until her back reached one of the stands.

"I'm not used to that one." Draco paused. "Probably because I am so bloody good." Granger snorted. "No! You are not allowed to belittle me and my sexual prowess while I am holding you at wandpoint. No. Not allowed," Draco said in a tone normally reserved for parents after their children have been dipping into the cookie jar.

"You won't hurt me. You'll have detention for a month!"

"That alone can't stop me," Draco replied whilst walking closer and closer and closer.

"What do you want then?" Granger was desperate.

"Belief in my godlike qualities in bed."

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"I think you know." Draco looked down at her chest and then back up into her mud brown eyes.

"You're going to…" Granger trailed off in fear.

"I'm not going to RAPE you!" Draco's eyes flashed dangerously. "Why is everyone under the impression that I am my father?" Granger didn't answer. "Answer me!"

"Because that's how you act." She looked close to tears.

"Is it?" Draco drew closer to her, until he was only inches from her face and her ugly brown eyes.

She seemed suddenly angry. "Yes! What looks like a snake and crawls like a snake, is usually a SNAK-" Draco cut her off with a kiss. A bloody good kiss on **his** part, according to Draco – even though he was bored with her lack of style and skill after two seconds. He fancied he could even see a trace of enjoyment in her mud brown eyes as he pulled away, dropped her wand, and walked back to the castle – leaving her alone.

OooooooooooO

"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun" – Sonnet 130, Shakespeare

**A/N: Leave me a review & tell me what you think! I'd like to know if people like this so I can continue it.**

**-bluemione**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Though I could do with another review... I have decided to continue this because I like it. (Oh, and thanks to Darkness Approaches!)**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not the characters, nor the sonnet. : (

Chapter 2

Draco loved Arithmancy, though he would curse anyone who suspected as much. He was inwardly fascinated by numbers and charts. On the outside, however, he kept a carefully schooled expression of boredom. It wouldn't do for a Malfoy to be nerdy. Smart, yes – but NEVER nerdy.

Lately, though, Draco had been reading ahead of the class (his expression was closer to real boredom in the class than usual). He just couldn't get enough.

His mind started to wander and wander in class. Until its attention was drawn to a hand, approximately ninety degrees into the air directly above the body to which it belonged. It was Granger's hand. Draco sighed. Why did she have to be such an insufferable know-it-all? It was beyond Draco. He knew the answer too, to be sure, but **he** felt no need to be an exhibitionist.

She just was not like other girls, he thought as Professor Vector called on her and her hand came down and she began to confidently answer the question. Her hair was a bushy mass and she didn't care. Pansy would have claimed a heart attack before going out like that, Draco mused. Daphne would have died. Granger never wore make-up. Not even lip gloss. Her lips were a washed out pink and cracked all over due to lack of caretaking.

His own lips were in far better shape, making him a fabulous kisser. Daphne said so. So did Pansy. As a matter of fact, so did every single other girl in both Ravenclaw and Slytherin with whom he had had sex. Draco frowned – he needed to get out of Hogwarts soon. If not, soon he'd be cracking into Hufflepuff. He shuddered. They couldn't possibly possess the kind of passion he would need. Then again, maybe it would be fun to try and make a Hufflepuff or two scream with a kind of feeling that they had never known. He smirked. The bell rang.

"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy!" Professor Vector's voice rang out. "Would you two mind staying behind for a few minutes?"

"Not at all, Professor." Granger smiled like she was about to get some. Oh wait! Draco smirked inwardly. She's not getting any.

"Of course not, Professor." Draco kept his face indifferent, despite the fact that he had been planning to run into Hannah Abbott in the halls and start a seduction. Soon he, the Professor, and Granger were the only ones left in the room.

"Since you are my two best students in this advanced course," Vector paused as Draco exchanged hostile glances with Granger. "I would like to give you an extra textbook to study. This would be another class. We would have class every weekend just the three of us to go over the five chapters I would assign each week. Before you consider my offer, know that this will be hefty coursework. Whenever you feel able to respond, get back to me."

"I would love to, Professor!" Granger was practically salivating out of her cracked lips. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Good, Miss Granger." Vector smiled indulgently. I will get your textbook from the back. Mister Malfoy?" She stopped expectantly.

"It sounds like a beneficial opportunity." It was Draco's way of saying yes while still keeping his cool, unlike Granger.

"Then I shall get you both one." Vector smiled her way into her storage room. Draco kept his eyes fixed on the door that she had disappeared into.

"Why are you doing this, Malfoy?" Draco moved his eyes to Granger's face. She looked uneasy.

"Maybe I love Arithmancy."

Granger snorted. "That isn't bloody likely."

Draco sent her a murderous glare. "Who are you to judge me and my likes and dislikes? I do what I want when I want it." He backed her into a desk. "To whom I want to do it to." He brushed her hair out of her dark brown eyes. Draco suddenly turned and backed away from her.

"Wha-What?" Granger said weakly.

"I also do nothing if that is what I want when I want to, to those I want to do nothing with."

"What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be bright?" At that moment Professor Vector came through the door carrying two very large textbooks. Draco moved to help her and handed one to Granger.

"Thank you," Granger whispered.

"Okay," Vector started. "Let me charm them to be smaller." She waved her wand (performing non-verbal magic) and they shrank.

"Thanks, Professor," Granger was unusually subdued. Draco just gave the Professor a nod.

"You're both dismissed." Draco wasted no time walking out of the classroom.

OooooooooooO

"Coral is far more red than her lips' red" – Sonnet 130, Shakespeare

**R & R?**


End file.
